1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat type multi conductor cable for connecting an electric power tool to a power supply and operation control unit. In particular the invention concerns a flat type multi conductor cable carrying at its one end a connector plug for connection to the power tool and comprising a twisted section for universal easy bending of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A power tool cable of the above type is previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,932. This cable is disadvantageous both in that it could be too closely bent adjacent the connector plug and thereby easily get damaged, and in that the flat shape in itself makes it difficult to get an acceptable connection with a standard type connector plug.